


Valentine's Treats

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: Just a drabble for Valentine's Day. OT3





	Valentine's Treats

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little drabble for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!

The box sits unopened on the desk. It's a decent size, medium, with dark wrapping paper and a purple bow on top. Ziva knows better than to open it, but her curiosity is peaked and she eyes it from the main part of the lab.  
"That's from your boyfriend, yes?"  
Abby stops rambling, looking in the direction of her gaze, "Let's focus on the case, Ziva."  
She's leaving the lab when she realizes Abby avoided her question.

* * *

The flowers are orchids, beautiful, healthy the way they sit on her desk. He sees the card, picks it but, but Jen re-enters her office then.  
"Done snooping, Tony?"  
"Just admiring your flowers. Got a secret boyfriend, Jenny?"  
"No. Did you have an update on the case?"

* * *

A small box sits on Abby's desk, and he frowns as he picks it up. It's too small to be a bracelet, and he didn't think Abby was seeing anyone, but -  
"Timmy, don't touch!"  
The gift is plucked from his hands. He smiles sheepishly at Abby.  
"Sorry."

* * *

The tickets are sitting on his desk, Kate realizes. They're not put there by mistake, she gathers, when he glances at them and puts them in the drawer for his gun and shield. She's not sure what the tickets are for but -  
"Something on your mind, Kate?"  
"You have a date with a mystery woman, Gibbs?"  
He smirks, "No."

* * *

Later that night, sitting in front of the fire with Abby and Jen on either side of him, the TV on quiet in the background, Gibbs finally let himself relax. Valentine's Day was a holiday, like Christmas or Thanksgiving, that he usually had trouble celebrating. After Shannon and Kelly, it was hard for him to let people in; his three ex-wives were a testament to that. But he was glad that he didn't have to spend this holiday alone. Maybe that was what today was supposed to be about: being surrounded by people who were just as imperfect as you and loving them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
